A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office, patent file, or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to educational and recreational devices and more particularly to a method for effecting solutions to magic squares.
2. Description of Related Art
Magic squares have fascinated mankind for hundreds, perhaps thousands, of years. In its simplest form, a magic square is an arrangement of numbers in a square grid such that the numbers in each horizontal row, each vertical column, and the two principal diagonals add up to the same total. In more advanced magic squares, the magic total occurs in many additional patterns.
Some magic squares, whose numbers were related to natural phenomena, such as days or years, historical or religious events, were given mystical meanings. Other magic squares are awesome by their sheer size, there being no limit to how many numbers can be included in a magic square.
Thus, the present invention provides an improved method for effecting solutions to magic squares as well as an opportunity for competition between two or more parties.